


Caught

by edencomplex



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Frottage, Hand Jobs, Horny Teenagers, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Series, and running on the assumption Komui started off at a branch office like all his subordinates, back in the day when they both had beautiful long hair, in which Fou decides Bak really needs to get laid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 03:38:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5990503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edencomplex/pseuds/edencomplex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So here’s the thing,” Komui said. “I’m bored with being patient with you, you’re really hot when you’re angry and I don’t mind if you want to be on top because I’m really good at following directions if there’s, ah… <i>proper motivation</i>.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2008 for the **dgmkinkmeme** on Livejournal. 
> 
> The prompt was "being found out/caught in the act".

The first time it happened they had been nineteen, sitting in a storage room and measuring out ingredients for various herbal medicines.

Bak really couldn’t have cared less for Komui, but his father had warned him against dismissing any more assistants on a whim so he had no choice but to put up with him.

Unfortunately, trouble-making seemed to be the man’s god-given talent. 

Which Bak was seriously starting to consider when Komui said, “So here’s the thing,” while crushing some dried leaves into a cup, “I’m bored with being patient with you, you’re really hot when you’re angry and I don’t mind if you want to be on top because I’m really good at following directions if there’s, ah…proper motivation.” He smiled winningly.

Bak tipped the weighing scales over. He stared at him. “Wha-Wha-Wha –” 

Komui gently put his cups aside.

“Careful,” he said. “You’ll break out like you did when I kissed you last week.” He shot Bak a sly look. “But you _liked_ that, didn’t you?”

Enough that he had punched Komui in the stomach for that stunt, because really that was all he could reach on the gangly bastard, and then he had to spend several hours in his room before his hives finally calmed down.

“Um,” Bak replied, still staring. Komui was inching closer. The hand he placed on his thigh was warm, warmer still when it inched under his shirt to caress his hip.

“Let me know if you want me to slow down,” he said, and Bak scowled at the grin on his face. Komui ran his fingers through blond hair carefully, petted his neck and undid the buttons of his shirt, splayed his fingers over his quivering belly and rubbed gentle circles over the skin like he was soothing a skittish stray.

Only when he nudged Bak’s knees apart and leaned in, warm breath ghosting over his shoulder, did he snap out of it. 

“Stop that!” Bak snapped, slapping his hands away and scooting backwards until his back hit a wooden shelf. “Are you _crazy_? Do you even realize where we are? What the hell do to you think you’re doing?!”

Komui made a great show of thinking it over. He tilted his head to the side. “I think that should be pretty obvious,” he said lazily, and crawled after him. Bak shrank against the wall and scowled. 

Komui paused. “Oh dear,” he sighed, his lips quirking upwards. “Do I have to kiss you to get you to loosen up?” He came close enough that he was kneeling between Bak’s spread legs. “You’re such a chicken sometimes Bak~a.”

“Shut up!” Bak could feel the back of his neck turning hot and prickling. Ugh, not the hives, not now. Komui would never let him live it down if he broke out again. But the idiot in question just laughed.

“You think too much,” Komui said, his eyes black under his long fringe. And then his hands were slowly tugging Bak’s white shirt down and his lips were kissing the spot where his right shoulder met his neck. His palms slid up and down his thighs, digging into the black cotton, fingers skimming over the undersides of his knees, thumbs applying pressure and letting them go, applying and letting go. He felt lightheaded and dizzy, panting and still somewhat indignant.

“Komui,” Bak hissed, and dug his nails into his shoulder blades.

“I thought you’d like that,” Komui said, and that made Bak both immensely irritated and half hard but he was finding it steadily harder to concentrate, especially when Komui ran his nose along the side of his neck and kissed the tender spot behind his ear that sent heat straight to all regions of his body.

“ _God_ ,” Bak groaned and gritted his teeth as Komui opened his mouth against his neck, all lips and tongue and teeth. He was pressing back so hard against the wall now that he was starting to slide down. A hand that was much too hot and way too slippery teased along his waistband for all of a second before slipping discretely inside.

Bak could have jumped out his skin then and there. “What are you –” he started to exclaim and then broke off shuddering when fingers fluttered over the base of his cock. He wrapped his arms around Komui’s neck, unwittingly drawing him closer and pressed his forehead roughly against his shoulder.

Teeth scraped against his neck. The hand in his pants stroked torturously slow along the length of his cock. Bak muffled a gasp in Komui’s shoulder and pushed his hips up, hard. Once, twice. Frantic kisses dropped against his neck.

” _Bak_ ,” Komui was whispering, evidently turned on just from touching him all over, “you’re so beautiful. So hot. You’re so hot, Bak. Bak-chan. My beautiful Bak-chan.”

“How many times do I have to tell you,” Bak hissed, pressing his face against the fabric of Komui’s perpetually wrinkled lab coat. “Not to call me that stupid, ridiculous…ah!”

Komui had stopped stroking him in favour of trying to pull his pants down. Not really thinking about it, Bak lifted his hips to aid the process. The blood in his ears was humming far too loud for him to even attempt to think rationally anymore and the sudden, desperate need to come seemed to have overridden his sudden, desperate urge to crawl into a hole and die of the embarrassment. 

To think that, of all people, the first person he was doing such a brazen, public act with was an idiot like Komui Lee. And in a storage room no less. “You’re an idiot and I hate you,” Bak said thickly. A smile flitted across Komui’s face.

“I like you too,” he replied without hesitance. “You’re a pretty interesting guy when you don’t have your panties in a bunch.” He winked. “Or you would be, if you were wearing any. I never would have pegged you for the type Bak~a.”

Bak considered kicking him in the face. After he came. Maybe. Possibly. It seemed like the sane thing to do.

And then Komui managed to tug his pants down, past his knees and somehow, over his feet too. He tossed them aside. The cool air was so sharp and sudden against his hot skin that he had to close his legs together, willing himself not to come right there on the spot.

“Bak-chan,” Komui said, his breath warm and somewhere near Bak’s forehead. He moved his hand back over Bak’s cock, his palm wide and flat against the underside. He rubbed his thumb slowly over the slit, catching drops of precome and smoothing them over the head. Bak shuddered and stuffed his fist into his mouth in an attempt to muffle the moans. He squeezed his eyes shut just as his legs fell open. 

Komui made an interesting noise in the back of his throat. His lips were parted and he was staring.

“Don’t –” Bak began, but by then Komui had already dropped head and shoulders between his thighs and his panting breaths were fanning out over the slick head of his cock. A bead of precome ran down the side and Komui licked it, running his tongue up from base to tip. Bak sank his teeth into his fist and threw his head back against the wall. His other hand slid hard against Komui’s scalp, fingers twisting in long black hair like it was a lifeline. Komui hummed what could have been a concealed laugh and swirled his tongue gently over the head.

“Bak,” he said breathlessly, his hand stroking up and down at its own accord. “Oh god, Bak. Bak-chan. I wonder how fast I can make you come.”

_Ohgodohgodohgod_. Why did this stupid, insufferable idiot have to have such an amazing mouth?

Bak couldn’t remember how to think, his stomach was clenching uncomfortably tight and for a second he thought it was already over, but then his shaking fingers snapped the thin cord holding Komui’s long hair out of his face and Komui hummed in amusement, dark curls falling into even darker eyes. He parted his lips and sucked Bak into his mouth.

And then there was nothing but wet heat and suction and Komui’s tongue, massaging hard against the underside, twisting even, _god_ , his throat working up and down, clenching and unclenching around the tip of his cock. Komui’s hands were holding his squirming hips down with surprising strength, his moans sending shuddering vibrations all over Bak’s body every time he tried to buck.

“Komui, god, fuck _how_ – fuckfuck _fuck_ , just… _Christ_ ,’ Bak was doing nothing but babbling now, a string of curses and blasphemes that would no doubt make the every member of the Vatican keel over and die. But he couldn’t bring himself to care because he has as much power over his words as his breathing and he wasn’t doing a very good job of controlling either at the moment.

For a briefly insane moment he wondered if Komui had any real experience or if he was just playing this by ear. Probably the latter, Bak thought, fisting his fingers in Komui’s loose hair and pushing his head down, his mouth falling open in a gasp. He seemed to be a natural at doing that sort of thing. 

Bak felt like his blood was pumping thick in his veins, intent on suffocating him till he passed out. Komui released his cock and dragged his teeth lightly over the head, pumping his hand over the slick skin. He licked along Bak’s hipbone, trailed ticklish kisses across his stomach and dipped his tongue into his bellybutton. 

Heat was pounding under Bak’s skin like a heartbeat, pooling in his stomach and making his toes curl. Komui kissed him all the way up to his neck and tugged him forward until he was nearly sitting in his lap, his legs thrown over either side of Komui’s thighs.

“Bak-chan,” Komui said again, and pushed his forehead against Bak’s. He was sweating. Long black hair was sticking to his cheeks. Bak pushed back, moving his hands to grip at Komui’s shoulders again. 

Komui’s eyes were even darker this close. “Hi,” he whispered, the corner of his mouth quirking up as their noses bumped together.

Bak was amazed he managed to even scowl at all. “Idiot,” he replied, which only made Komui smile more and press forward. He twisted his wrist on the upstroke around Bak’s cock and angled his head enough that Bak didn’t even think twice when he opened his mouth and kissed him.

Komui was a sloppy kisser, all passion and no finesse, but Bak found it hard to care when he was sucking on his tongue like that. He personally had little experience with kissing, but he was sure this one wasn’t one for the ages, mostly because it was Komui and Komui wasn’t allowed to be better than him, even though his kisses were wet and warm and addictive. 

Bak moved his hands around Komui’s neck to tangle in his hair, certainly not because he was enjoying it, but because he was losing leverage with Komui kneeling between his legs, one hand stroking his cock and the other bruising his hip, leaning so far forward into their kiss that Bak was forced to arch backwards against the wall.

“Bak-chan,” he whispered the words like a mantra. Bak could taste them, soft and needy and traced against the corner of his mouth. “ _Bak-chan_.”

A knot tightened at the base of his spine, adding to the heat and the tingling sensation in his toes. 

_Fuck it_ , Bak thought with what was probably the last vestiges of his coherence, releasing one hand from Komui’s hair so he could push his palm up against the clothed bulge that was rubbing against his abdomen, because he’d had it with that ridiculous nickname.

“Uhn,” Komui mumbled, pulling back the slightest inch to grit his teeth. His sweaty hair clung uncomfortably to Bak’s skin. He mouthed his cheek as Bak rubbed his fingers along the hard line of his cock.

Bak swallowed hard and ducked his head under Komui’s chin, grey eyes wide. His short nails nicked the zipper. His heart was hammering wildly against his ribcage. What on earth was he thinking…He’d never done this before…He could probably do it _ten times better_ than Komui anyway…

_Right_ , Bak thought, spurred by his own daring, and slid the zipper down. He heard Komui inhale sharply through his nose, felt his Adam’s apple bob in disbelief against the top of his head. Black hair fluttered down on either side of his face like a damp screen. Then he pulled the flaps of his pants open and eased the elastic of his underwear down one-handed.

Komui’s cock was wet with precome, dark and smooth and hot in his hand. Bak gave it a scrutinising glance and, slowly, pumped his fist. It jerked. A moan ruffled his hair. So Bak did it again. And again. Komui shuddered and made an inadvertent thrust of his hips. His mouth pressed hard against Bak’s head. Bak kissed the base of his throat and continued, fascinated with the breathy sounds escaping from Komui’s lips. It was a powerful feeling. He smelled like sex and sweat and it was fogging his brain.

He rubbed his thumb in circles over the head, curling against the wall when Komui hummed in pleasure and started stroking Bak’s cock faster, leaning down again. He licked a wet trail up his neck and over his jaw and pushed insistently against Bak’s hand. So when Bak opened his mouth to take a gulp of air Komui kissed him again.

“Ngh,” Bak said, and rolled his hips. He felt like he was melting.

Then Komui relinquished his grip on his cock. “I want to try something,” he said, and Bak felt a sudden surge of gratification at hearing the hoarseness in his voice. 

Which didn’t last, because then Komui shuffled impossibly closer until his knees were touching the wall and Bak was sitting right on top of them. He grabbed Bak’s wrist and gave him a slight encouraging smile. Bak didn’t trust that smile. He had worn the same one on his face just before he had blown up Lab 8. But he let go anyway.

“What –”

Komui tilted his head. He looked quite mad with his loose hair falling over his shoulders, damp with sweat and tangles. But the spark in his eyes was unmistakable. “Stop me if you don’t like it,” he said, before he gripped the back of Bak’s knees and pushed forward.

Their cocks slid together and Bak forgot to breathe. And then he found himself quite literally trapped between a rock and a hard place because Komui was pushing him flush against the wall and moving his hips in short staccato jerks and Bak was following him because it was slick and hot and sent jolts down his spine and he has never experienced anything quite like it in his whole damn life.

“ _Komui_ ,” he moaned, and it comes out like a really embarrassing keening noise that he’d deny ever making in the aftermath. He gritted his teeth.

And then Komui hissed, “Oh god Bak, _move_ for Christ’s sake,” and then they both sneak a hand in at the same time, pulling, fingers tangling and wrists bumping, skin sliding and sticking, hair in their eyes and in their mouths and when Bak’s strokes pick up speed, Komui takes it as a challenge and goes on to match him and few words can describe how fucking good it feels.

This time Bak initiates the kiss and they push their faces together, noses knocking and teeth catching and panting into each others’ mouths, each trying to breathe the other in. It’s maddening.

His feet can’t even touch the ground at this angle. His back hurt and it did odd things to his centre of gravity because the only leverage he had was the hand clawing at Komui’s shoulder. Then Komui’s tongue pushed hot into Bak’s mouth, slapping his hand away from the space between their bodies.

Bak pulled back, his eyes snapping open to glare but then Komui smirked again and wrapped his hand around the both of them and Bak groans “ _Fuck_ ,” without realizing it and slams his head back against the wall.

Komui leaned in and pressed their foreheads together. Bak was beginning to suspect that he was the type that relished close physical contact but he was feeling too dizzy to think about it properly. “Never again,” he moaned, digging his fingers into Komui’s back. He tried to glare. “We are _never_ …again.”

Komui’s grin was strained but no less amused. “Stubborn,” he said lazily and pulled their cocks together in slow, agonizing tugs. Then suddenly, “Don’t close your eyes okay?”

This was like vertigo, Bak thought dazedly. He was flailing on the edge, about to take the plunge, he could feel it – and then in a split second he blinked and Komui’s dark, dark eyes were right in front of his face, partially obscured by black hair; that damnable smile on his lips. 

“You can top next time if you want,” he whispered, hot and promising against Bak’s mouth.

“Oh,” Bak said, staring at the blackness in those eyes, and then his legs fell apart on either side of Komui’s thighs and he shoved his hips up violently, clenched his fingers in dark hair and came so hard his vision went white.

He dropped his head against the crook of Komui’s shoulder and panted for air. His skin felt twenty sizes too big, he was shaking from his fingertips to his feet and he thinks that payback is a bitch and that Komui Lee needed to learn his damn place.

“Never again,” he repeats and drags his mouth over the dip of Komui’s collarbone. “This is never happening again,” he slid his hand into the gap between them and brushed it over the back of Komui’s wrist, “ _outside_ of the bedroom.” 

He bit down on Komui’s shoulder. “Because you’d look best between my sheets.”

“Holy mother of – _shit_ ,” Komui says in a strangled voice and comes with his face pressed against Bak’s neck.

Bak smirked and felt righteously avenged.

 

* * *

 

“Wow,” Komui said, once he’d caught his breath back enough to clean them up. He sat down heavily next to Bak. He had taken off his lab coat to wipe up the stains, the dirty bastard, Bak thought disgustedly. And the idiot was still smiling in that entirely disturbing way.

He on the other hand, was pretty sure that his senses had finally returned to him and was amazed to find that he wasn’t as mortified as he would have liked to be.

“You handled that better than I thought you would,” Komui said lightly, as if he went around engaging people in storage room sex daily and when Bak scoffed, it was entirely reflex.

“Of course I did,” he said indignantly, thought about it, and then felt suddenly, abysmally horrified with himself.

Komui went on smiling. “I meant what I said you know.” 

Bak rolled his eyes. “Why am I not surprised?” he muttered.

“You could at least try to sound happy about it,” Komui said, looking far too amused and not the least offended.

“I’m ecstatic,” Bak replied sarcastically. “Can’t you tell?”

Komui shrugged good-naturedly. _Idiot_ , Bak thought again, just for good measure. He glanced down, shaking long blond hair out of his face. 

When he looked up Komui was grinning, though when he caught Bak’s eye he shook his head and laughed a little.

“Wh-What?” Bak demanded as he squeezed his legs shut tight. A hot flush rose to his cheeks.

Komui kissed the top of his head fleetingly. Bak could feel him grinning. “No, no it’s nothing,” he said. “I just remembered that Daiyu owes me money.”

“What?” Bak raised his eyebrows. “Money…?” He gave Komui a shrewd look. “What the hell for?”

“Because I was right,” Komui said happily. He winked conspiratorially. “You really ARE blond all over.”

“ _WHY YOU_ –!! You idiots really place bets on that sort of thing?!” Bak exclaimed, balling his fists.

“Ah!” Komui exclaimed, raising his eyebrows in mild surprise. “Bak-chan you’re breaking out again!”

“ _Shut up_! Whose fault do you think that is?’ Bak snapped, his face going even redder. He raised his hands to rub uselessly at his splotchy cheeks. “Saying such embarrassing things among yourselves, I have half a mind to –”

“Your pants Baka Bak.”

“Thanks,” he replied grumpily, stretching his hand to take the proffered item.

Fou handed them over and gave him a cat-like grin. “A storage room Bak? I can think of worse places.”

Bak stared at her. She got down on her haunches and grinned at him some more. Then he let out a decidedly unmanly scream.

“Fou! What are you – How did you – _FOU_!”

“Did you enjoy yourself?”

Bak spluttered. “What kind of a – No…! Like hell I… _No_! Go _away_!”

“Ha…That’s not what you were saying five minutes ago.” She leered at him.

Komui, to his credit, didn’t look at all mortified. “Ah, Miss Fou,’ he said gently, looking quickly over at Bak, who seemed to be just short of hyperventilating. “Maybe this isn’t the best time…”

“Shut up Curly,” she said shortly, sitting herself down next to Bak. “You asked me how to get into his pants and I told you. It’s only fair you give me some entertainment in return.”

“You did _what_?!” Bak exclaimed, rounding on Komui, who made an attempt at looking sheepish. 

“Wait!” He turned back to Fou. “How long have you been here?!”

Fou gave him a scrutinising once-over but didn’t reply. “Kiss him again Curly,” she said, glancing at Komui. “I think you’ve almost turned him human.”

“ _There will be no more kissing_!” Bak snarled, hastily rolling his pants up into a ball and covering his lap. Komui looked vaguely disappointed.

Fou rolled her eyes. “You need to get laid Baka-Bak,” she said seriously. ‘It’ll do wonders for your temper.’ 

She glanced down at his lap and smirked at Komui. “Told you he was blond all over.”

“YOU _TOLD_ –”

“So you did.” Komui smiled back. “What do I owe you?”

“You, You –” Bak’s mouth dropped open. “You were both in on this from the start!?”

Fou ignored him. “You can start by kissing him until he’s weak in the knees,” she replied. She drew her legs up to her chest and grinned. “Can you do it? I’ve seen AKUMA with higher sex drives.”

“ _You have not_!”

“I’m sure I can figure something out,” Komui said thoughtfully, looking at Bak with the same telltale glint in his eyes that he got while plotting impossible experiments.

Then he grabbed Bak behind the ears and kissed him again, as Fou made a gleeful sound that sounded suspiciously like a whoop from somewhere near his left.

His hives didn’t go away for over three days straight after that.

**END.**


End file.
